mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nightwing75
Chat Glitch For me it is --Emperor Scorpion 18:09, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Hope it clears up soon --Emperor Scorpion 18:11, October 9, 2011 (UTC) You got a shocking point... --Emperor Scorpion 18:13, October 9, 2011 (UTC) lol.... Sorry. --Emperor Scorpion 18:20, October 9, 2011 (UTC) This would be a lot faster if we were on chat.. CHAT, Y U HAVE TO GLITCH UP? --Emperor Scorpion 18:22, October 9, 2011 (UTC) lol IKR?! --Emperor Scorpion 18:29, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Lol Yeah. --Emperor Scorpion 20:21, October 9, 2011 (UTC) One question, HOW U DO THE CUSTOM SIG?! --Emperor Scorpion 20:27, October 9, 2011 (UTC) I'll try.... --[[User:Emperor Scorpion|'Emperor Scorpion']][[User talk:Emperor Scorpion|'"I will show no mercy!"']] It worked! But how do you change the color? Emperor Scorpion 20:36, October 9, 2011 (UTC) White for my name and Red for my user talk. --Emperor Scorpion 20:40, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Like Deadpool's costume. --Emperor Scorpion 20:44, October 9, 2011 (UTC) [[User:Emperor Scorpion|'Emperor Scorpion']][[User talk:Emperor Scorpion|'I will show no mercy!']] THANKS, BRO! --Emperor Scorpion 20:53, October 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm................not following you here... Emperor Scorpion 21:01, October 9, 2011 (UTC) [[User:Emperor Scorpion|'Emperor Scorpion ']][[User talk:Emperor Scorpion|'I will show no mercy!']] Yes. --Emperor Scorpion 21:03, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok, lol. But when i put the custom sig, it doesn't put the date and all that... Emperor Scorpion 21:05, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... [[User:Emperor Scorpion|'Emperor Scorpion ']][[User talk:Emperor Scorpion|'I will show no mercy!]]' Alright. [[User:Emperor Scorpion|'Emperor Scorpion ']][[User talk:Emperor Scorpion|'I will show no mercy!]]' ' ' Well, thanks for helping. But for now i'll just stick with my regular orange sig :) --Emperor Scorpion 21:25, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Create one of these next time, K? :P mmhhmmm Well, My Siggy >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Your Pathetic Excuse for A "Sig". [[User:Vaporeon82996|'Vaporeon82996 says:']][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 19:29, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I have a problem with the chat. It will not let me get in, and i have the same problem as Vap. [[User:Emperor Scorpion|'Emperor Scorpion: ']][[User talk:Emperor Scorpion|'''I will show no mercy!]] 01:57, October 17, 2011 (UTC) HELP! TELL THE OTHERS! oh and if i spammed the chat i'm sorry. [[User:Emperor Scorpion|'Emperor Scorpion: ']][[User talk:Emperor Scorpion|'I will show no mercy!']] 02:06, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Keep checking your talk page in case if i leave a message :P [[User:Emperor Scorpion|'Emperor Scorpion: ']][[User talk:Emperor Scorpion|'I will show no mercy!']] 02:08, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Check my talk page for a respond :P [[User:Emperor Scorpion|'Emperor Scorpion: ']][[User talk:Emperor Scorpion|'I will show no mercy!']] 02:11, October 17, 2011 (UTC) If you do get in soon, tell the others i said bye. :P [[User:Emperor Scorpion|'Emperor Scorpion: ']][[User talk:Emperor Scorpion|'I will show no mercy!']] 02:13, October 17, 2011 (UTC) That is, if i can't. [[User:Emperor Scorpion|'Emperor Scorpion: ']][[User talk:Emperor Scorpion|'I will show no mercy!']] 02:13, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I hope the others are seeing this... [[User:Emperor Scorpion|'Emperor Scorpion: ']][[User talk:Emperor Scorpion|'I will show no mercy!']] 02:14, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Yep :P [[User:Emperor Scorpion|'Emperor Scorpion: ']][[User talk:Emperor Scorpion|'I will show no mercy!']] 02:18, October 17, 2011 (UTC) You having trouble with chat also? 02:47, October 17, 2011 (UTC) That was me btwDAZ1171 02:49, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Deadpool, since the Chat is acting like a whore to me, I need to ask: How's the drawing coming along? Will it be finished by the end of this week? Anyways, whenever the Chat starts working for me again, see ya' 'round. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 20:47, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I shall not die, so this message will be in your hands. 21:49, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I already told you if you were paying attention. Ermacpunk15 10-31-11 9:55 (UTC) Please enter my kontest! Can't seem to get the chat to load right for me at the moment. Ridley Prime 00:10, November 6, 2011 (UTC) 'WHATEVER OK' SORRY THAT WAS NOT FOR YOU THAT WAS FOR God of zero!! so srry idk you they think it's a joke to put sub-zero dancing Hey, kome to ze chat, we're doing RP. :D Ermacpunk15 Kome to chat. I forgive you. Ermacpunk15: ' We are many, you are but one.' 12-31-11 9:17 (UTC) Hey Come back to the chat for this new year's eve. I can forgive you and all that, since I never had a reason to hate you to begin with, but just talk to us man. Everyone knows you're Deadshot now anyway (have for awhile), so you don't even have to confess or anything. Ridley Prime 03:18, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey, come back to the chat. We're not mad about anything, and you were cool to have around for the time being. Yeah, we know you're Deadshot, but we just wanna talk. :) [[User:Vaporeon82996|'Cupcake says:']]''' Stay Fabulous!''' 03:26, January 1, 2012 (UTC)